


Taking the Train

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Just could not let it go because I am weak with no will power, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: I saw this on tumblr and had to write it.





	Taking the Train

 

 

                Driving to work, as he does every single day, he notices the train that passes by every day.  The train is going the opposite way but Oliver knows that it stops a few blocks away from Ramon Consolidated. Most of the time he hardly pays any attention to his surroundings especially the train but today his eyes drift and the sees her.  Blonde wavy hair, cute button nose, eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses but her smile brighten the gloom of the dreary Starling City morning.  Dressed in what seems to be a nice dress.   Then their paths are no longer crossed and Oliver feels a sense of loss.  Well, how fanciful.  Driving up to his office at Queen automotive he greets his sister, Thea.  As she goes over the repairs for the day and which of his mechanics are scheduled his thoughts drift to that smile.

 

 

                Taking the train is her relaxation time and Felicity Smoak enjoys it.  She has a nice mini-cooper and could easily drive but Felicity loves people.  During her time on the train, she hears stories from people of all ages, races, and types.  Today she is listening to the discussion between Rosa and Alan about which recipe for nachos is truly Mexican.  Smiling brightly as they bicker back and forth her eyes see a car pass the train.  Nothing unusual except the person driving the car.  Dirty blonde hair cut short, a handsome face in what appears to be an attractive body dressed in casual clothes.  Doing one of her favorite games, Felicity tries to figure out what his job is and where he is going.  The train passes and the mysterious stranger is out of sight as Felicity decides he is a blue-collar worker on his way to a construction site or maybe to a job where he changes into a uniform.  Soon the train stops a few blocks from work as she steps out waving goodbye to her friends.

 

 

                The next morning Oliver keeps his eyes peeled for the train.  Like yesterday, his blonde beauty is sitting in the same seat with a wide smile on her face.  He is not sure what makes this woman any different than the rest in Starling City but he can’t help thinking that she is going to become special to him one day.

 

 

                For the next two weeks, Felicity sees her attractive driver as the train drives by.  As days go by she can’t help but notice that he strains his neck to see inside the train.  It appears he is looking for her but she is sure that is her own version of a storybook romance novel she often reads.  Why would someone continue to look into the train at her especially someone who looks like that?  Maybe he is a total tool?  Or married, engaged or gay?  It is fine for her to play her what does the driver do game but getting into thoughts of him interested in her is silly. 

 

 

                Two weeks and he is still driving down waiting for the train to come by to see a woman he knows nothing about.  She could be married, engaged or gay?  Who knows yet he looks into that window every single morning hoping to see the smile she provides Monday through Friday as he drives into work

 

                “Ollie, can you pick me up for work tomorrow morning?  I am leaving my car here because George is not finished with it.” Thea inquires of him as he stares at her blankly.  Pick Thea up for work?  He sees his blonde every day and what if she sees Thea and thinks it is his girlfriend?  Wait a minute, Queen, so what?  You don’t even know this girl.  Why would you care if she thinks you have a girlfriend?  She is probably with someone and you don’t know anything about her.  

 

                “Yes, of course.  I will pick you up in the morning.”  Oliver needs to stop thinking of this girl like a date or something.  He has no information on her except her face in a window. 

 

 

                The next morning when Felicity sees the car drive by there is a beautiful brunette sitting in the car with her driver.  He still looks at her and this time he winks.  Winks at her as his wife, girlfriend or whatever is sitting right next to him.  Wow, that is really being a jerk.   Turning her head back to Rosa and ignoring his stupid face, Felicity is anxious to get to work to finish her project.  She needs to say yes to Robert in accounting.  He asked her several times to go to dinner and she keeps putting him off.  Today she needs to give him an answer of yes.

                As soon as she gets to her desk, her boss Cisco calls her to his office.

                “Felicity, I just received a call from a huge automotive repair franchise.  They want to have a demonstration of your latest discovery.  Friday at 11:00 am, you will meet with their team to show them the software that you developed.  It will make automotive work so much easier.”  Felicity smiles and agrees.  This is her baby and she is looking forward to presenting it. 

 

                Back at her desk, she is so busy she never does get a chance to say yes to Robert.  She has no time for dating anyway right now.  She has an industry to revolutionize. 

                The next two days she sees her driver but no brunette in the car with him.  Still, the reality of the situation is thrown in her face and she acknowledges that chasing a guy in a car, no matter how sexy he is, borders on stalking. 

 

 

                Oliver sees his blonde goddess but she no longer gives him more than a quick glance.  As silly as it is the lack of her smile toward him bothers him deeply.  Somehow, he needs to find a way to meet her but without looking like a stalker.  Then he figures out a way.  Next week he will start taking the train.  He will sit down next to her and see if he can start up a conversation with her.  He knows it is foolish but he has such a need to meet the woman with a smile as bright as the sun.

                Thea walks into the office.  She looks at him in confusion. 

                “Oliver, why aren’t you in the conference room?” Oliver looks up at her with a blank stare. 

                “Why would I be in the conference room?”  Thea shakes her head in annoyance.

                “We talked about this, Ollie.  We are meeting with a new company to update our resources.  To streamline the company?  Just come with me.”  Oliver walks into the room seeing a screen set up and the room in semi darkness.  He can just make out someone fiddling with wiring near the floor. 

                Then the person stands up and Oliver’s heart starts beating faster.  It is his blonde.  He sees her staring at him. 

                “It’s you,” Oliver says in wonder.  “Oliver Queen, owner and you are?”

                “Felicity Smoak.  I created the software you are viewing today.  Nice to meet you.”  Picking up her hand to shake, he looks down.  No ring. 

                Felicity runs the presentation giving the details of the software.  Oliver and Thea are both very impressed. 

                “When can we get this installed?  Is there someone who will guide us for a few weeks until we get the hang of it?”  Thea asks and Felicity assures her they can install the next day and yes, a trainer would be on hand to help. 

                The next day Felicity came to install the software. 

                “Can I ask you something?”  Oliver inquires.  Nodding her head as she works on the system, Felicity smiles.  “Are you, um, single?”

                “Yes, I am.  How about you?” Looking under her lashes at him, she replies.

                “I am single, not attached, no girlfriend or significant other at all.  You?” 

                “Same.  Let me show you how to work this.  You are going to love it.”  Standing next to her, he listens as she goes over the program.  Hoping that trainer is good because he misses half of what she tells him as he stands near her smelling her floral perfume.

                “That is wonderful.  Who will our trainer be?” 

                “Me.  I will be your trainer.”  Oliver smiles a huge smile.  He has two more weeks of Felicity.

                “Felicity, would you like to go to dinner?” 

                “Like a date, date?” Felicity looks up at him and he stutters a little before getting the words out asking her officially for a date. 

*****************************       

                A year later, as family and friends look on Felicity steps out of the train with her new husband as she throws the bouquet.  Rosa and Alan look on.  Felicity invited them of course.  Both made their special nachos but the town train offered to let Felicity bring her wedding on the train to throw the bouquet.  After all, her taking the train is the reason she is Mrs. Oliver Queen. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
